panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Old Tláymyts
<< Back to Conlangs Characteristics Old Tláymyts features completely new characteristics, among which are the loss of cases in the nominal system and the separation between verbs with thematic vowel e''' and those with thematic vowel '''i and ê'. Phonology Consonants Vowels Vowels are: Morphology Nouns All cases are lost, remaining only the nominative. Neuter gender is lost, its words being absorbed by feminine and masculine genders. Plural of nouns consists in the suffix '-z added to words ending in a vowel, or '-iz' to words ending in a consonant. *'unanu' "man", pl. unanuz *'venêrêe' "family", pl. venêrêez *'zêteti' "town", pl. zêtetiz Adjectives There are two types of adjectives, those ending in '-u' for masculine and '-e' for feminine, and those ending in '-i' for both genders. Plural is in '-z' as for nouns. *'mupfu, mupfe' "new", "young", pl. mupfuz, mupfez *'klemti' "great", pl. klemtiz Comparative Form Superiority The suffix '-êul-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'klemti' "large", klemtêulu "larger" *'mupfu' "new", mupfêulu "newer" Some forms are left aside, being replaced by forms of other adjectives with the same meaning: *'punnu' "good", not punnêulu, but rather nirêulu "better", while niru "good" is rarely used. Equality Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-êzên-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'klemti' "large", klemtêzênu "the largest" *'mupfu' "new", mupfêzênu "the newest" *'punnu' "good", punnêzênu and also nirêzênu "the best" Pronouns Personal 1st and 2nd Person Pronuns | |} Possessive Possessive pronouns are declined like any other adjective. Demonstrative *'izi, aze' "this" (very near) *'izdi, azde' "this" (not so near) *'egiri, egare' "that" (far) *'u, e' "this", "that" and also "the" The use of u''', '''e as a definite article is very common in Old Tláymyts. Interrogative *'giu' "what" *'ganu' "who" *'goeru' "which" *'gunung' "how" *'umtir' "where" *'goemtur' "when" Relative *'giu' "that" *'ganu' "who" Indefinite *'erkonnu' "some", "any" *'mamêonnu' "no", "none" *'dutu' "all", "every" *'gete' (not declined) "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers *0 zalu *1 onnu, -e *2 tuêz, toez *3 dliz *4 goedlu *5 zêmgu *6 ziêz *7 zadi *8 uêdu *9 mufi *10 taz *11 unsiz *12 tusiz *13 dlisiz *14 goedulsiz *15 gêmsiz *16 taz i ziêz *17 taz i zadi *18 taz i uêdu *19 faz i mufi *20 fêmdi *21 fêmdi onnu *30 dlêmde *40 goelamde *50 zêmgoamde *60 ziêzamde *70 zidamde *80 uêdamde *90 mufamde *100 zanu Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 blêniêlu, -e *2 zikomdu, -e *3 dilziêlu, -e *4 goheldu, -e *5 gêmdu, -e *6 zizdu, -e *7 zadênu, -e *8 uêdefu, -e *9 mummu, -e *10 tazênu, -e Conjunctions Coordinating *'i' "and" *'man' "nor" *'nez', bulan "but" *'uo' "or" *'iamte' "yet" *'ezêna' "so" Correlative *'henpuz/-ez ... i ... ' "both ... and ... " *'uo ... uo ... ' "either ... or ... " *'man ... man ... ' "neither ... nor ... " *'mewu ... nez ... ' "not ... but ... " *'mewu zu ... nez denpan ... ' "not only ... but also ... " Subordinating *'tibuêz' "after" *'gumdotu' "although" *'zi' "if" *'izadu' "unless" *'buldemdu' "therefore" *'ebisel' "in spite of", "despite" Verbs Passive voice is completely lost, as well as some rare tenses. Concepts There is a separation in some verb forms, thematic vowel e''' in one side and thematic vowels '''i and ê''' on the other side. Many verbs have irregular forms coming from old dialects. The ending for the 3rd person singular '''-(kh) is optional, and was more common in the earlier periods of the language. Perfective and Aorist merge into a single Past tense. Sample Conjugation: Fil "see" Here is the full conjugation of the verb fêt-i-l or f-i-l "see". Active Voice Indicative =Present = =Past = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = Subjunctive =Present = =Past = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = Conditional =Present = =Past = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = Participle =Present = *'f(êt)-i-mtu' =Perfective = *'f(êt)-i-tu' =Aorist = *'f(êt)-i-zdu' =Imperfective = *'f(êt)-i-tiu' =Pluperfect = *'f(êt)-i-lanu' =Future = *'f(êt)-i-dolu' Imperative Vocabulary *Swadesh List: Here we give the Swadesh List for Old Tláymyts. Sample *"Dutuz unanuz mezi@n rêfliz, in têkmêteti i in têliêduz. Giriz dimi@n lesewe i gumzêamzêe, i tifi@n eshêl onnu e uodlu gun izbêlêdu ti êlnemteti." **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''